


Not Mad, Exactly

by panicking



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Airports, M/M, listen I love airports but sometimes they're just awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking/pseuds/panicking
Summary: Airports, in Poe’s opinion, were never-ending hellscapes of off-white walls, strange carpets, and wheels on carts that worked approximately 47% of the time.





	Not Mad, Exactly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: waiting together at the luggage carousel at the airport, starting to think their bags are missing but also they met this amazing person so they aren't too mad about it  
> originally posted to [my tumblr](http://adamsveins.tumblr.com).

Airports, in Poe’s opinion, were never-ending hellscapes of off-white walls, strange carpets, and wheels on carts that worked approximately 47% of the time. One thing that this airport did not seem to have, however, was Poe’s luggage. As in, Poe had been standing for almost an hour at the luggage carousel, watching the same dingy white and blue duffel go around and around and around.

The only saving grace of the interminable waiting was that Poe Dameron, resident flyboy, was not alone. The man he had sat next to on the plane was also waiting. Finn, the single redeeming quality of the hours-long flight and the subsequent loss of most personal belongings, was beautiful, funny, sweet, and smelled good. He was Poe’s perfect human and somehow Poe had been graced with the ability to stand next to him for far longer than he should have needed to.

“We are sure that this is the right carousel, right?” asked Finn, startling Poe out of his daze.

“Yeah, earlier there was the old man from the plane who kept sneezing and the girl with the hair in buns and her girlfriend in the orange sweatshirt who said bless you every single time the old man sneezed,” said Poe.

“Right, yeah.” Finn fidgeted for a moment before turning to Poe again. “Do you want me to go ask at the help desk? They might have some information about where our bags could have gone.”

“Yeah, that’s a great idea, I’ll join you.”

The pair wandered around for a bit before they found a map, which was conveniently located right next to a Starbucks.

“Hey, Finn? I’m gonna grab a coffee, I’m exhausted,” said Poe.

“Yeah, you know, that’s a good idea,” said Finn, rubbing his eyes. They had been on a red-eye cross-country flight and were now feeling the effects of staying up half the night. Neither had felt that inclined to sleep once they began talking, and the conversation had been as wonderful as it had been varied.

Once the required coffee was acquired, the two made their weary way to the help desk. After a long moment of discussion and an even longer time spent in line at the help desk, they found out that their bags had somehow accidentally been transferred to one of the connecting flights and were currently on their way to either Japan, Alaska, or Reno. Once the bags arrived, they would be flown back and then sent to their respective houses. The woman at the desk hoped that they hadn’t had anything that they needed immediately and told them to have a nice day.

Poe sighed.

“My car’s parked in long term, what about yours?” asked Finn abruptly once they left the help desk.

Poe looked at him blearily and blinked a few times before remembering that yes, he did own a car and that yes, it was parked in long term. “Same place as yours.” Finn nodded and kept pace with Poe, who had slowed down significantly after the inevitable misplacement of his bags.

Once they arrived at the parking lot all the way on the other side of the airport and had drank the rest of their coffee, Poe and Finn stood in awkward silence. Poe most definitely did not want to part ways from Finn, and he had a hunch that Finn felt the same way.

Poe smiled ruefully, rubbing the back of his neck. “It was nice meeting you, buddy,” he said, about to turn away.

“Hey, uh,” Finn said, hesitantly. “Do you want to grab coffee sometime?”

Poe snorted. “You mean again?”

Finn rolled his eyes and laughed. “Yeah, again.”

“I’d like that,” murmured Poe, smiling broadly. “Here, let me give you my number.”

A few minutes later, Poe had thrown his carry-on into the passenger seat and was about to start his car when his phone vibrated. A single text showed on his screen, reading: does tomorrow work for you?


End file.
